Unknown Love, Young Justice FanFic
by YJYaoi
Summary: Superboy finds out hes in Love with Robin and cant find a way to tell him, only not knowing that Robin Loves him. Sequel: Their Little Secret
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

* * *

It all started the day Superboy first saw Robin. At first he wasn't clear what the feeling was but he knew he liked Robin. Months later after escaping Cadmus and forming the Team, Superboy still couldn't figure out these feelings he had towards Robin. It wasn't until he found out about love. He was sitting with M'gann, Kaldur, Kid Flash and Robin and they were all watching a movie and Superboy watched as 2 of the characters in the movie kissed.

"What are they doing?"

"Their kissing, Superboy" M'gann said as she put her hand on Superboys shoulder.

"Kissing?"

"Yes, its what you do when you love some one"

"Didn't they teach you anything about love at Cadmus" Laughed KF

"No" Superboy said while blushing

"It's okay, we can teach you I'm sure there's a book around here somewhere about love" M'gann said patting Superboys shoulder to reassure him and walking over to the bookcase.

She walked back over and handed him a book titled "Beginners Guide To Love". Superboy took it eagerly and ran off to his room. The rest of the team shrugged there shoulders and went back to watching the Movie. Superboy stayed in his room for a good few hours reading the book and learning everything he could by 11 o'clock he was tired and went to sleep.

* * *

A month past and the Team were battling an enemy trying to fit a mind control device to the top of a building. The team were battling his henchmen and were slowly losing. Robin was slowly getting pushed toward the edge of the building and Superboy was trying to find a way over to help him but he couldn't. Then in the corner of Superboys eye he saw Robin get a fatal hit rendering him unconscious and causing him to fall off the building. Superboy pushed his way through all the henchmen and jumped off the building after Robin.

Superboy dived and quickly snapped Robin up in his arms. He held Robin tightly and braised for the impact. He hit the ground with a thump absorbing all the impact in his legs, but not causing any damage to him and Robin at all. Superboy looked down at Robins face and his eyes opened slightly and looked up at Superboy. "Supes?" with that Robin fainted again.

Superboy looked up and saw a big explosion at the top of the building and all the henchmen falling off the building. Superboy carried Robin to a cover area safe from falling villains and watched as all of them came raining down. He then heard a message on his earpiece from Kaldur "The mind devise is destroyed Superboy how's Robin"

"He's fine" Superboy said with a smile on his face

"Okay, meet with us at the meeting point and we'll head back to base"

On the way back to the Mount Justice Superboy wouldn't let Robin out of his arms just in case.

Back at the base Superboy carried the unconscious Robin to the medical room where Red Tornado examined him.

"He, should wake up soon just take him back to his room to rest, when he wakes up give him these"

Red Tornado handed Superboy some aspirin. Superboy nodded and picked Robin up and headed for Robins room, on the way he went past the kitchen. He put Robin down in a chair and grabbed a bottle of water for Robin to have with the aspirin. He picked Robin back up and carried him to his room. On the way there he passed Kid Flash.

"Where, you taking him?"

"Back to his room, Red Tornado said he needed to rest"

Kid Flash nodded and sped of down the hallway. Superboy finally came to Robin's room he carefully reached out and twisted the handle but it wouldn't open. A voice came from a small panel on the door "Password" it said in a very convincing voice. Robin must have put security on his room he thought.

"I don't know the password, I'm just bringing Robin back the rest"

"Password" it stated again

"Just let me in!" Superboy said with a slight angry tone

"Password"

"Ahhh" Superboy stopped his foot angrily and then it came to him Robin could sleep in his bed that way he could watch him and fell comfortable and at home. Superboy walked next door to where his room was and opened the door. He carried Robin over to his bed and placed him on his bed. He pulled off robins top and pants and smiled when he saw his underwear with a bat symbol on it. He then puled the blanket from under him and put it over Robin and tucked him in. He placed the aspirin and water on the bedside table. Superboy walked over to his desk chair and pulled it out to face towards Robin.

* * *

In the lounge room the rest of the team were siting around watching TV when Kaldur asked, "Where's Robin and Superboy?"

"I bumped in to Superboy carrying Robin in the hallway, he said he was taking him to his room. Red tornados orders apparently"

"Oh, well then we best not worry he's probably watching Robin like a hawk" Laughed Artemis.

Back in Superboys room, Superboy sat at his desk reading his book on love and everything about it. Superboy has read the book a good hundred times and the book was well worn by now. Every so often he would turn around and check on Robin but no changes, just a casual movement now and then. As Superboy kept reading through his book he started to think whether he was actually in love with Robin and if that was the feeling he felt when he first saw him.

Superboy thought about it for a while and then realised that he did love Robin but didn't know how to tell him.

Robin slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead, he had a splitting headache. He locked around and saw Superboy fast asleep at his desk chair, he smiled and took the covers off and realised he was in his underwear so he quickly pulled the blanket back over him. He looked at the bedside table and saw a bottle of water and aspirin. Robin grabbed it and took the aspirin. He then laid back down and snuggled in to Superboys sheets, he liked the smell of Superboys sheets they smelt like him. Robin had always had a crush on Superboy since he first saw him back at Cadmus, but never knew how to tell him.

He smiled and snuggled in more and went back to sleep, knowing he was safe with Superboy there.

* * *

Okay this was my first try I really hope you guys like it and I will try to continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

* * *

In the morning Superboy awoke sore and aching from sleeping on his desk chair all night, but he didn't mind it meant he could take care of Robin. Superboy looked around and noticed Robin wasn't in his bed anymore and also noticed Robins clothes were still on the floor. He then heard the water running in his personal bathroom. Superboy just smiled cheekily knowing Robin was showering in his shower naked.

Thinking of Robin naked got Superboy hard. This had happened every time he thought about it but he never knew what to do with it so he just left it. 3 minutes later he heard the shower water get turned off.

Robin got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and started to dry off. He looked at him self in the mirror. He gave him self a wink and finished drying himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He picked up his bat symbol boxers and started to whistle felling much better now. He unlocked the door and walked out in to Superboys room not paying attention to what he was doing.

Superboy turned his head as Robin walked out across the room to where his clothes were and dropped his towel. Superboy looked in amazement as he saw Robins bare ass, right there in front off him. Superboy had always dreamed off this and it only got better. Robin bent over and started to pull up his boxers. At this stage Superboy was drooling.

Robin turned around to pick up his pants and that's when he realised Superboy was awake and staring right at him. Robin jumped and tried to cover him self up with his clothes. Superboy realised what he was doing and snapped out of it and quickly turned around. "Robin, I'm so sorry I didn't realise what I was doing"

"Its okay" Robin said trying to hide his slowly growing hard on.

"Look, Superboy thanks for taking care of me but I'm going to go now, ill talk to you later" With that Robin quickly got dressed and ran out of Superboys room.

Before Superboy could say anything Robin was out of his room and gone. Superboy then closed and locked his door. He took off his shirt and undid his belt and chucked them on the bed. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down revealing his black trunks with a red superman symbol right on his crouch. He noticed he had gotten hard again and slowly pulled down his underwear causing his man hood to spring up and hit against his hot eight pack.

He chucked his underwear on to his bed and walked in to his bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Robin slowly walked back to his room trying to cover his raging boner. He got to his door. The door said in its convincing voice "Password"

"Superboy" Robin said in a quite voice.

The door swung open to a room with a single bed and a big computer at a desk against the wall next to the entry to his personal bathroom. Robin closed and locked the door and walked over to his bed. He sat down and let out a sigh. He slowly lifted his top off and threw it on the ground. He then undid his pants and threw them across the room. Robin reached in to his boxers and started to play with his raging cock. He kept thinking of Superboy and how he looked at him when he was changing. His breaths started getting heavier and he started getting close. Robin was glad the rooms were sound prof and that no one could hear him.

Robin started to get close and he started to speed up and got heavier breaths. He then let out a large scream yelling Superboys name and cumming in to his boxers and all over his hand. He took his hand out and licked it he didn't mind the taste of cum but he didn't prefer it. He took his boxers off and threw them on to his dirty laundry pile. He walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed a new pair of boxers and put them on he then grabbed his normal every day clothes and got dressed and went out in to the lounge room.

"How you feeling bud? Said Kid Flash

"Much better, I had a headache at first but its gone now"

"Are you hungry?" came M'gann's voice from the kitchen

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since yesterday"

"Well I'm making breakfast for everyone it should be ready soon"

Robin nodded and sat down on the couch next to Kid Flash. He was watching some comedy movie but Robin wasn't paying attention. He couldn't get Superboy out of his head and the whole point that he got to sleep in his bed.

* * *

After breakfast Robin went back to his room and pulled out a black spandex exercise shirt and a pair of black spandex shorts. He grabbed a towel, his iPod and a bottle of water from the kitchen and went to the gym to exercise.

Superboy had just finished his breakfast and noticed Robin heading to the gym so Superboy quickly put away his dishes and ran after Robin. He caught up to him, but Robin didn't notice him cause he was listening to music. Superboy tapped him on the shoulder, Robin pulled out his headphones and looked at Superboy with a smile on his face as soon as he realised it was him.

"Hey, can I join you at the gym?"

"Yeah, sure I don't see why not it will be fun to work out with someone" Robin said with a big smile on his face.

Both boys talked all the way to the gym, once inside Robin put his stuff down and they started to train. Superboy kept looking at Robin the spandex gripped tightly in all the right places and Superboy started to get hard again. The boys trained for a good two hours but then Kaldur came in with Kid Flash. So Robin and Superboy said they could have the gym cause they were finished. Everyone had lunch but then they all got a message from Batman saying they had a mission. Some one Star City was causing everyone to have bad visions of their worst nightmare. The team went and battle the villain. Superboy rushed in as soon as he got there only to rush in and get caught by the mans psychic ability's causing Superboy to picture his worst nightmare.

* * *

Superboys worst nightmare was of him and Robin fighting off bad guys on a one of the tallest skyscrapers in Gotham. As they did bane comes out of no where and takes a big swing at robin causing him to go flying off the edge of the building. Superboy out of panic forgets about the bad guys and jumps off the building after Robin. Superboy try's to catch him but he just cant get him and before his eyes Robin hits the ground with a "Plunk". Superboy lands next to him and picks him up in his arms, Robin looks up at Superboy and Superboy looks in to Robin's eyes and says "Please Don't Die Robin" a tear runs down his check.

The tear falls on to Robins face and mixes with the blood running down from his forehead. Superboy bursts in to tears "NO ROBIN PLEASE I LOVE YOU"

With his remaining strength Robin reaches up and touch's Superboys face.

"I….L…LO…V..E….Y…O…U…..TO" with that Robins eyes closed and Superboy knew he was dead.

"NOOOOO" yelled Superboy.

He held Robin Close to his chest and began to cry tears rolling down his face on to Robin's body.

* * *

Superboy suddenly woke up in a shock to have Robin leaning over him.

"Superboy, are you okay?" He said

Superboy wrapped his arms around Robin pulling him down on to him. "Thank God, your not dead"

The rest of the group looked at them strangely and Robin tried to pull away from Superboy.

"Superboy, come on let me go we need to head back to base we defeated the bad guy while you were knocked out"

Superboy let go and Robin helped him up off the ground and let him put an arm around him for support and the whole team headed back to Mount Justice.

* * *

I hope you all like Chapter 2 and I will get to Chapter 3 soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

* * *

Back at Mount Justice everyone had just finished having dinner and decided to watch a movie. Superboy sat next to Robin on the couch and Kid Flash sat next to Superboy. It was slowly getting late and Robin was tired from the mission and was starting to fall asleep.

"Robin, why don't you go to bed?" Superboy asked while taping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe I should thanks Superboy. Night everyone" Robin said as he got up and waved to the team.

"Night" the whole team waved at him and went back to watching the movie.

Robin walked down the hallway, trying to keep awake as he did. He finally reached his door and the door asked "Password"

"Superboy" the door swung open and Robin walked in, closing and locking the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and took of his shoes and socks. He then proceeded to pull of his shirt and then pulled down his pants and threw them on to the floor, leaving him only in a pair of black trunks. He crawled under his blankets and snuggled in and fell asleep.

The movie had finished and it had just gone 1am the whole team headed off to their room. Superboy talked to Kid Flash on the way to his room then said good night to him and entered his room. He kicked his boots off and pulled his top off and threw it on his desk chair, he then unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans and slid them off, and he threw his jeans on to his desk chair as well and looked down at his bulging cock in his black Superman trunks.

He pulled his covers up and jumped underneath them and snuggled in to them. He then reached out and switched off his bedside lamp and went to sleep. As he slept his worst nightmare kept repeating over and over until he woke up in a panic. Superboy had sweat dripping down him and he couldn't get back to sleep he just kept worrying about Robin.

Superboy got up out of bed and went straight out his door and headed for Robins room. Robin was fast asleep when a loud knocking on his door suddenly woke him up. Grunting, he got up out of bed and stumbled to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open. He was immediately blinded by the lights in the hallway, he slowly opened his eye to see Superboy standing there in his underwear scratching the back of his head with a worried look on his face.

"What is it? Is there and emergency?"

"No, I just kinda...had….a….ah…..nightmare…and…..well..I…was…. .wondering if I could sleep in your room?" Superboy said nervously.

"Ummm…yeah sure, I guess" Robin said with a curious voice

"Thanks" Superboy leaned forward and gave Robin a hug.

Robin led Superboy in and closed and locked the door. Robin got in to bed and started to snuggle in, the next thing he knew he felt the covers lift up and a body climb in. He rolled over to come face to face with Superboy. "Ahhh Superboy what are you…" before he could say anything Superboy had rapped his arms around him and was nuzzling in to Robins neck like a little puppy.

Robin smiled and started to blush and wrapped his arms around Superboy and the both of them fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

The next morning Robin woke up still wrapped in Superboys arms, he could feel his and Superboys hard cocks pressing together. Robin tried to move but only caused both their cocks to rub together, causing both him and Superboy to moan. Robin tried to wriggle his way out but their cocks kept rubbing together and causing precum to start leaking from Robin's sensitive cock. Robin decided not to fight and just try to sleep someone till Superboy to wake up.

Superboy finally woke up and Smiled he saw Robins beautiful blue eyes slowly appear as he opened them to see Superboy staring at him a smile came across both of their faces and Superboy un wrapped his arms from around Robin.

"Morning, thanks for umm letting me stay here last night"

"Its okay, that's what friends do" Robin knew friends take care of each other but not wrapped in each other's arms together, but of course he knew Superboy didn't know this.

"Any, way what was this nightmare of yours?"

"Oh, um it doesn't really matter" Superboy said unconvincingly

"Come on tell me, we're friends right?"

"Well, it was me and you fighting Banes henchmen and then well umm Bane came out of no where and knocked you off the building and I jumped off after you"

"Yeah then what?" Robin said with an awkward smile on his face

"Well, I kept trying to catch you and I couldn't then you hit the ground" tears started to form in Superboys eyes.

"What wrong?" Robin questioned looking as Superboy with a worried face. "What happens next?"

"Well I I pick you…u up in my arms and and I say No Please don't Die I…I….I" Superboy started to burst in to tears. "And I say…y I LOVE YOU"

Robin got a shock when he heard that and he wrapped his arms around Superboy as he cried. Superboy continued to muffle the story, while he buried his head in to Robins chest

"And and then youuu said…" before Superboy could finish

"I Love You To" Robin said and Superboy looked up with tears rolling down his checks and smiled and said "Really"

"Yes Superboy I do, I always have every since I first saw you but I never knew you felt the same"

"I do I never knew what it was at first till I read that book and then the night you slept in my room I realised it" Superboy said still with a muffle in his voice.

Superboy wrapped his arms around Robin and squeezed. Robin started to cough from how tight Superboy was squeezing.

"Hey, you don't want to kill me if I'm going to be your boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" Superboy said confusingly

"Didn't your love book teach you what boyfriend and girlfriend means or in are case boyfriend boyfriend?"

"Well, I read it but didn't understand it" Superboy looked at Robin with curious puppy dog eyes.

"Well, when people are in love they become a couple and start dating and usually they are girlfriend and boyfriend but because it's us we are boyfriend boyfriend, do you understand?"

"I think I do, so this means we are a couple now?"

"Yes, yes we are" Robin leaned in and gave Superboy a peck on the lips

Superboy looked at him shocked

"Oh, right you've never kissed anyone before"

Superboy nodded

"Well then your going to have to get use to it and with that, he leaned in and gave Superboy his first proper kiss.

* * *

Okay I hope you guys like Chapter 3 this is the final part for this story, but I will continue Robin and Superboys love in other stories.


End file.
